TLOS: Memmories of a Dead Man
by PsycoDragonKiller
Summary: Kyle is back and better than ever! In response to Malefor's tyrranical uprising several scientists of verious species come together to create a weapon to take down the Dark Master. The only problem is the weapon activated too late, or did it? Follow Subject 001, AKA Kyle Reaver as he travels the realms with his trusty Bolt Rifle in an attempt to stop an ancient evil.
1. Prologue

War.

The continuous cycle of eliminating one another for some pathetic and infantile argument.

War causes many things to be created.

Some good, others evil.

But who is to say what is good and what is evil?

The rest of my colleagues and I can find no reason for this war, yet here we are.

In this dark and run down testing facility we put our skills to the test to make a weapon.

A weapon to end this pathetic war.

Created with the blood of the greatest killer, and the aid of the best technology.

This young dragon is our only hope.

He is like a son to me, and I can only hope for his safety.

But I know that it I futile.

None of us are safe anymore, none.

As the first and only successful creation, this young dragon will be alone.

It will be up to him to decide the fate of our world.

Stand tall, my son.

And never, ever lose hope.


	2. The weapon is online

Strange, what is that noise? Where am I?

I opened my eyes, but wished I hadn't when I saw where I was.

I was in a large room with metal contraptions scattered all over the place. There were glass bottles and needles. I looked at the floor and saw bodies of many people I did not know and many vials full of strange colored liquids and various sharp objects. I looked up only to see a bright light, several metal clamps and lot of debris. Broken bottles lay everywhere, spilling various fluids of which I had no clue as to their purpose onto the rusty floor. The place looked old, really old. So old that some of the poles that I have come to think of as supports were beginning to fall apart. I examined the table I was laying on and found it to be in the same shape as the rest of the things in the room.

Despite all of this the thing that really caught my attention was myself. I got a good look at my body and immediately lost interest in my surroundings. I was covered in scales. The ones that ran down my underside were silver while the ones on my sides, legs and arms were black. I noticed a long scaly thing protruding from my lower half. I found I could move it fairly well, so decided that I was just going to leave it there. I looked at my arms and noticed clamps on them. I reached up and tugged at them. This continued for some time until I was finally able to remove it. I then reached down near my lower half and pulled off the ones on my legs. I freed my other arm and sat up.

Since I was free I decided to check out the room. I looked at various objects and pieces of paper. These sheets had writing that I found almost illegible. The thing that I found strange was I actually could understand the strange symbols. I looked around the room for something to hold it in and found that some of the bodies had on strange materials that covered the body well. I walked over to one and took off its stuff and put it on. The things were called clothes apparently, and I found I kind of liked them. I put the papers in some little flaps on the legs and walked over to a part of the room called 'exit'.

I looked around but couldn't find anything that looked like and 'exit'. I lifted my right arm and struck the large metal circle on the wall. It didn't move an inch. I looked around the room for a little while until I found a large bag on one of the bodies. I opened it and poured out all of the useless junk inside of it and slipped it onto my back, adjusting the straps so it would fit. I looked around and found an interesting metal pole on the other side of the room. I walked over and grabbed it. With a grunt and a swift movement the pole went from being up to being down.

When the pole reached the lowest possible area I jumped at what was happening to my surroundings. Light began to shine from various metal instruments all over the room and a message saying 'room 1 energy core online' shone on a black box behind the table I was laying on. Immediately after the lights came on a loud screech echoed throughout the room. I ran to the circle on the wall and tried to move it again. It slid to the side at my touch and a voice inside my head told me to run. So I did.

I ran as fast as I could through the seemingly never ending metal halls until I came across a room saying Lab Data Center. I ran to the door and went inside.

Inside I found various papers with the same writing on them. I walked through the room collecting all of the papers that looked important and slipped them into my bag. After a few minutes of collecting I came across a clear object. It had blue orbs circling each other inside of it. I checked the papers and found that the object was called a crystal, a memory crystal to be exact. The papers said to smash it so I tightened my grip and the crystal shattered. The orbs flew out of my fist and into my head. My head began to feel very sore and I was almost falling to the floor in pain.

After a second or two, I was able to stand straight again and immediately noticed something different. My movements were less wobbly and uncertain and I felt I could punch a hole in the metal walls. The crystal apparently had information on how to fight and make the best use of agility and your enemy's movements. I left the room after collecting a few more papers and walked through the halls again. I walked up a few stairs and searched some rooms for any useful information. I was getting bored when out of nowhere a strong force knocked me over and held me down. I looked up to see what it was and saw a horrific sight.

The thing that was holding me down was a scaly creature just like me, except bits of flesh were missing and metal was attached to its body. The part of its arm below the elbow was a sword with a curved tip. The creature raised the limb and brought it down hard. I reached up and grabbed the arm and, with one swift movement, sent it into the wall. I got up as it charged me and grabbed its arm again. I punched it so hard in the head that it fell to the floor unconscious. I grabbed the sword arm and ripped it off, using my new weapon to chop off its head. I ran down the hall and into a room marked with a red cross and closed the door. When I turned around I was greeted with a blade drawing a long bloody gash across my chest. The cut was deep and bleeding profusely. I grabbed the creature's head and rammed my sword through its skull. I pulled the weapon out and dropped the body. After examining the wound I started searching for an object that could heal me. I found another memory crystal and crushed it.

After examining the memory I began searching for a red box with a white cross that was supposed to contain red crystals. These crystals were supposedly able to heal injuries. I found the box and opened it. Inside were some vials with red liquid and white crosses. Attached to the vials were handles with little curved pieces of metal. It grabbed one and examined it. It had the symbol for healing on it, so I decided to use it. I positioned the needle over my wrist and pushed it in. It didn't do anything so I tried to pull it out. When I grabbed it, however, I accidentally put pressure on the metal curve and the liquid began draining into my arm. After the liquid disappeared my wound started to knit back together. I smiled and packed the vials away in my bag. After looting the rest of the room I walked back out into the horrifying halls.

I walked for a little while longer. Along the way I ran into more of those strange monsters, and a few memory crystals. The crystals contained information on things like food. To be exact they told me what was edible, how to identify various types of flora and how to hunt and cook. After fighting my way through several more monsters I found a room labeled Head of Biological Research and Development. I walked in and found a box with many little buttons on it. I pressed one of the buttons that had an arrow on it and a voice echoed from the machine.

"Professor Voltoid Dracus, day 1 of Project Back Heart. Everything was going according to plan. The setup process took a lot longer than I thought. It's been eight months since we started to set up the lab and, seven billion gold later, we have yet to even start. I hope this project can finally commence, I'm dying of anticipation."

The voice disappeared and I looked around for anything that could explain what that was about. Nothing in the room was of any importance and I decided that I needed to keep moving. I made a mental note to keep on the lookout for anymore talking boxes.

As I walked through the halls killing more of the creatures I found yet another box. I turned it on and listened to the voice.

"Professor Voltoid Dracus, Project black heart, day 18. I swear if we keep moving at this rate we should be done within the year! The physical composition of subject 001 is going along so well that I am contemplating adding to the DNA code. His mind is the only problem at this point. It has been nearly impossible to obtain the memories and the cost is going up. I hope we finish before the elders decide to cancel the project. It could very well be our only hope."

I sat there for a little while, trying to make sense of what I just heard. Subject 001, memories, DNA code, only hope. It all seems so outlandish and yet so familiar. I looked around the room and spotted a memory crystal. Before I crushed it I took the time to observe the purple orbs floating around inside it. I found it strange that they were purple instead of blue but crushed it anyway.

After I absorbed the memory my head started to hurt. The pain was almost unbearable. It shot through my head, making it feel like my head was being melted at an excruciatingly slow rate. My vision slowly faded to black and I lost the feeling in my limbs for a fraction of a second.

When I came to I noticed the area was slightly different. The room I was in was rearranged in a weird way. Instead of being on the north wall, the wall to the room was on the south and the table was on the other side of the room. I walked over to the door and opened it, checking the halls before leaving. I walked through the halls for a little bit until the headache returned. It didn't hurt as bad but it still made me put a hand on my head.

The halls returned to normal and I realized that I was in a room full of weapons. I checked them and found a bow gun in a fiberglass container. I broke the glass and grabbed the weapon. It was three feet long not including the stock and it ended in a six inch long blade.

I took the weapon and took aim at one of the target dummies along the wall and fired. The shot pierced its chest and it slammed into the wall due to the sheer force of the impact of the bolt. I then ran forward, raising the weapon in preparation. With a grunt of effort I swung the weapon down and decapitated the dummy. I tried to figure out how to load the gun, but came to the realization that the weapon in my hands was able to reload it's self between each pull of the trigger. It didn't even have a magazine! I grabbed some throwing knives and a hatchet. I also grabbed some med vials and a combat knife with a half a foot long blade, which ended in a curved tip. The lower part of the blade was serrated. I looked around and found a door on the other side of the room. I walked out of the room and kept going.

After a few minutes of walking I got that same headache as before and, before I knew it, the hallway was a dead end. I looked for a way around and saw a door with a red hand print on it. I walked over and placed my hand on the pad, causing the door to slide open. I walked through and kept walking. Walking, walking, and more walking, nothing to do but walk that is until the headache returned yet again. The hall turned into a room and it was full of those horrific monsters. I quickly dispatched the walking corpses, tearing them apart effortlessly. After clearing the room, that includes looting it for healing vials and memory crystals, I entered the rusty halls.

I searched for a long time, just wishing for some answers. I did find some more memory crystals, as well as some purple ones. The purple ones made the phase shifts, as I've come to call them, more frequent. I was beginning to lose hope however. This maze of rust and blood was becoming tiresome. I entered yet another room after phase shifting and found something that made my spirits rise and allowed me to keep going.

It was a recording. I turned it on and listened intently.

"Professor Voltoid Dracus, Project Blackheart day 39. There have been issues lately. Subject 001 is starting to suffer from some mental issues. His memories are beginning to fade away and materialize into these blue crystals. The purple crystals hold an unknown power and are currently being studied. The red crystals hold vital memories, and are being guarded tightly. I have hidden one of the six in my desk in drawer two. It is always locked so no one can get to it. There are about six of them if I am correct and they are being hidden all over. On another note the other test subjects are failing miserably. They start to rot and then become hostile reanimations of some sort. They are being observed closely. I have to take this process real slow. Even though that will lead to an increase in cost it will ensure that nothing goes wrong. The war isn't going so hot, and I hope that we have enough time. The one must not be allowed to get free. May the ancestors watch over us, my they watch over us all."

I sat down against the wall to rest as I thought about what the recording said. If i remember correctly the writing above my room said 001. So my guess would be that the recording was talking about me. But what I don't understand is the part about a war. I do not understand what war Dracus is talking about, but it seems important. I should probably help with it, but first i need to get some more information. I should probably locate this red memory crystal, it seems important in figuring out who I am. He said the crystal was in drawer two, so at least I know where it is. I got up and walked to the designated drawer. I took my bow gun and rammed the blade into the lock. The drawer opened and I dug through it. After a few seconds I found the crystal and crushed it. I felt a jolt as the memory shot through my head. I doubled over in pain as the memory coursed through my brain. My vision started to fade and I welcomed the numbing dark.

**Sorry if anything feels rushed in this. I need to get back in the swing of things you know? Well anyway I have been having trouble logging in so I have a crap load of stories/chapters saved up. Get ready for a chapter explosion! XD**


	3. Vision 1

"_Hurry! They're almost here! Run! I'll hold them off! GO!"_

_A tall dragon with the same physical description as Subject 001 is tearing through what appear to be walking corpses. The only difference is that he isn't walking on two legs. The walking corpses look like dragons and cheetahs, except for the fact that they have bits of flesh missing and have dark metal limbs attached where fleshy ones should be. They all have a glowing red core in the center of their chests._

_The Subject 001 look-alike is tearing through the corpses with strange blade-like protrusions. The blades have a dark, oozing substance that has purple veins of energy flowing in it. He is also summoning blades out of random surfaces and shooting them from his maw. The bloodiest attack was when he grabbed an enemy and blades shot out from inside his body, causing it to fall to the ground in pieces. Eventually the corpses stopped coming and the black dragon sat back to rest._

"_At this rate we will all die."_

_The location he was fighting in came into focus, showing a burning city._

"_Sixty cities, already fallen to him."_

_Screams of terror echo around the lone dragon._

"_It will not rest."_

_More corpses form up around him._

"_It will find you."_

_The corpses move in to attack._

"_You must fight."_

_The dragon begins tearing through the horde of corpses._

"_Or everything, will die."_

_A loud screech echoed throughout the area and the vision faded to pure black._


	4. Escaping a hell and meeting heroes

I slowed my breathing as the door slid opened and drew my weapon. The door slid to the side and I walked through.

The room was huge. It had various glass containers with bodies floating inside. I walked to the back of the room and found m crystal floating in one of the containers. The only problem with getting it out was that if I opened the container, then I would set the other subjects free.

Oh well.

I walked over the the control panel on the wall and pulled the lever. A loud alarm went off as the containers opened.

I rushed over to my crystal and crushed it.

"_You will now obtain your first controlled Phase Shift: Flip."_

The corpses got up and charged at me. I felt an energy flowing through me and initiated flip.

The lab spun at an alarming rate with me ending up facing the back wall instead of the entrance. I saw the corpses charging me out of the corner of my eye and ran in the opposite direction. After a little while of running I felt the power welling up inside me again.

I initiated flip and the lab spun around again, leaving me at the other side of the lab. The test subjects started looking around for me and I knew time was against me at this point. I snuck out the door and locked it.

After locking the door I proceeded to work my way out of the facility.

Finally! I was finally getting to leave this place!

I can't wait to breath the open air!

I walked through the halls, climbing stairs and ladders, hoping to find my way out. There were some test subjects prowling the halls still, but they were no match for me and my little friend. l kept walking, and walking, and walking. The walking was becoming monotonous. The never-ending metal walls and hordes of mutated test subjects strained my sanity to its limits. I needed to leave immediately before I went insane!

While I was walking I began to feel this empty feeling in my gut. It felt like my insides were empty and eating themselves! I tried to figure out what was wrong with me, when it hit me. This feeling was described as something called 'hunger'. And if I remember correctly, then I need to eat something to ensure I do not collapse and die of this 'hunger'.

There was a room up ahead so I walked over and opened the door.

Inside were various foods that were rotting and moldy. There was a tall metal box on the other side of the room so I decided to check it out. When I opened it I was disappointed to find only rotting foods.

I sighed and kept on walking.

I was beginning to lose hope when I felt air movement. I rushed to it and found a door. It was huge, but the sensor was broken. I decided now would be a good time to experiment with my element.

I stood there trying out all sorts of attacks, like a scythe leg sweep and a spear punch. I eventually found an ability which turns my arm into a long piece of metal with moving blades on it. I used this to break down the door, but had to cover my eyes slightly so I could see.

It was beautiful outside! There were colorful flowers and tall trees, bright blue skies and a wonderfully shining sun! It was wonderful!

I was still hungry though.

I walked through the woods searching for a meal. Anything would do!

After walking for a few hours, and falling down a small cliff-like area leading to a broken arm, I came across a family of deer.

With one swift movement I was standing on top of one deer with my left arm through its skull. I took the others as well and sat down to begin a fire.

After I had a fire started, the bodies spitted over the fire, and my broken arm set I sat back for a well-deserved rest, and after a few minutes I felt my eyes growing heavy, until my sight faded to pure blissful darkness, allowing the shadows to take my senses away, only to replace them with wonderful calming loss of feeling.

**(Third Person POV)**

One mile away a young dragon with purple scales is leading a group of dragons that were almost every color. A black dragoness with a scythe-like tail blade is flying next to him.

They are flying in the direction of the biological testing facility, completely oblivious to the dangers lurking in its rusty halls.

The black dragon noticed something on the ground beneath them and flew up to the purple.

"Spyro, we should land! I think I found something important!"

The purple dragon known as Spyro nodded and led their group to the designated area.

They landed and scouted the area, checking everywhere in the general vicinity for any signs of sentient life.

The black dragon and Spyro walked through the brush into Subject 001's camp and saw him propped up against a tree fast asleep. His food was done cooking so Spyro doused the fire.

Cynder walked over to 001 to look for injuries and was amazed at the amount of scars scattered throughout his body. She gently slapped his face to wake him up but screamed slightly when he grabbed her by the throat.

"Who are you?"

He turned to Spyro.

"And what are you doing in my camp?"

His left arm was a blade and the blade was pressed up against the black dragon's neck. His other hand held her right below her lower jaw, exposing the tender scales. Spyro flinched at the sight of his arm and what he would do with it if he didn't answer.

"My name is Spyro, and the dragoness you are holding is my close friend Cynder. We were sent to this area after we defeated the Dark Master. There is said to be an old building that actually has information on how to create a dragon, and a very powerful one at that. We could use this dragon to maintain peace in the realms, but only if you let us go."

001 pushed the blade closer to Cynder's neck.

"I don't believe you. I was supposed to kill him myself. He should not have been weak enough to be beaten by you. You're only, what, fourteen maybe fifteen. There is no possible way you could have defeated Malefor. He was shaped into the perfect killing machine years ago. He must have been really rusty to have been beaten by a couple of whelps like you."

Spyro growled angrily.

"I'm telling the truth! Please listen to me! The Dark Master has been defeated after he pulled the world apart. I managed to stop him then initiated a counter spell using the light side of convexity to repair the gravitational pull so the world could be held in place while the energy knitted the rock back together. I'm not lying. You should have seen, and even felt the blast of energy from the world's core. Please we don't want any trouble. Just let us go and I promise we won't go anywhere near you again."

001 sighed heavily and pushed the dragoness named Cynder towards Spyro.

"I will believe you. But do not, under any circumstances, enter that facility. It is full of enemies that still haunt my mind."

Spyro stood there with Cynder, both their mouths agape in astonishment. Spyro was the first to recover.

"You mean to tell me that you came from that place? You were really there?"

001 nodded his head.

"Then please tell us what was there! Oh ancestors the search is finally going to pay off! Tell me everything you know about the place. What was there? Written information on dragon creation? Rare crystals? Powerful weapons?"

Subject 001 stood up and let out a loud growl to silence him.

"There is nothing there but failed test subjects and broken machines. There isn't anything you want there."

Cynder spoke up when she heard about the test subjects.

"Those test subjects could be useful. Let's go grab a few of them."

They moved to get past 001 but he lifted his arm in blade form right in front of Spyro's face.

"Those things aren't what you need. They prowl the halls, lurking in the shadows and every little niche they can find, just waiting for their next meal of living flesh. Be it sentient or not."

Spyro gulped and stepped back.

"I have all important papers on me. Just take me to your city and I'll give you everything I know. Where do you live?"

Spyro sighed in defeat, but decided to have the stranger tag along so they could get the information they needed.

"Alright, we live in a huge city called Warfang. Follow us. There are other dragons on this exploration that are big enough for you to ride to the city."

001 nodded an affirmative and they started walking back to the group. When they arrived Spyro started talking to one of the bigger group members, and then returned with the huge male following him.

"This is Volcus. He will be your transport. Now let's move out people! We have what we came for!"

001 Jumped onto Volcus' back and they rose into the air.


	5. Warfang, my new home

I couldn't believe how far away this place was. We literally traveled about sixty miles! Then again I don't have anything to measure the distance so I really don't know.

Needless to say I was feeling a little sore from sitting like this for so long.

Eventually the city was coming up and Spyro said I would be amazed with how big the place was, and I think he was right.

I sat there slack jawed and wide eyed. The city was huge! It could easily be mistaken for an empire, or a group of twenty cities.

I just couldn't explain it. The size of the city was truly amazing. The walls were easily two to three miles high and wrapped all the way around the city. Tall towers stood next to the monstrous stone gates. Ten guards stood on each side of the road near the wall, each armed with either swords and shields or Halberds. We landed and Spyro went to talk with the guards.

They gave him a package and turned to the gate controls.

I walked over to Spyro and looked at the package.

"What's that?" I asked while observing the details of the package.

He looked down at it and shook his head.

"Not sure, it's for you though." He replied.

I took it and opened it.

Inside was a map, a bag of green and red crystals, some money, and a pack of crossbow bolts. We walked inside and I thanked the guard for the items.

"You should thank the guardians, dragon. Those were meant for one of our top aerial units. He doesn't need them now though, so they're yours. Enjoy!" The mole replied.

I thanked the guard again and walked inside, a wide smile on my face.

The city was wonderful. There were so many living people here and the scenery was beautiful with all of the bright colors and extravagant designs. The light of the sun gave the gold coating some of the architecture an almost heavenly appearance.

I checked out some of the weapons stalls just to see what they had and was amazed at some of the huge two handed swords. They seemed to be my favorite type of weapon since I was so into them.

Cynder looked me over then turned to Spyro.

"We'll meet you at the temple. He needs new clothes." She said.

Spyro nodded and kept walking in the direction of the biggest building that I assumed was the temple that I was supposed to go to.

Cynder wrapped her tail around my left arm and dragged me to some of the clothing stores.

I bought a few pairs of black pants and grey shirts. I found some good black fingerless gloves at one store. There were also some good anklets at one place called "Guardian outfitters." The anklets were silver and went over my pant legs to hold them in place. I also bought some matching wristbands and a silver necklace with a dragon's face on it. It had dark red stones for eyes. I bought a black belt for my pants since they sagged a little.

Cynder looked me over closely after I had changed then nodded in approval.

"You look way better now that you got out of those ugly rags."

I snorted and followed her to the building Spyro was walking to. Cynder had a tight grip on my arm with her tail as she dragged me through the streets.

"I'm fairly sure I do not need you to drag me around the city. I can walk on my own." I said.

She laughed and let go.

"Fine, I was having fun dragging you around like a pet." She said in a taunting way.

I growled lightly and kept walking.

We made it to the temple in record time considering how many twisting roads there were, and man was I amazed.

This place was at the very least the size of a city. It was about ten stories tall and approximately ten miles around. At each of its four corners it had three yard wide towers. There was also a huge clock tower above the entrance.

"C'mon!"

Cynder bolted on ahead of me and through the monstrous wooden doors.

I shook off my amazement and ran after her.

"Hey wait up!"

She either couldn't hear or she just chose to ignore me as she charged through the halls. I sighed tiredly and proceeded to navigate through the labyrinth, my hand ready to pull out my gun and put a hole through whatever decided to jump me. The fact that the first contact I've had with a living, or partially living being didn't give me a good image on how being in a building l alone would be like in a nice city like this.

As I navigated my way through the halls I kept hearing a strange whispering. It seemed to always be coming from behind me, even when I spin around to check my six. This place was starting to creep me out, and I decided it would be better to stand still and wait for the whisperer to show, since standing still allows me to focus on my surroundings more. The whispering got louder and louder until it sounded like it was talking right in my ear. I slowly turned around and saw a clear baby blue dragon standing behind me.

"_Hello there, newcomer."_

I turned around fully and responded by pulling my gun and aiming right at its face.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I growled.

The dragon chuckled then smiled.

"_Is that anyway to greet someone? Tsk tsk."_ He said with a mocking tone.

I growled and slowly lowered my gun.

"_Better. My name is Nahz. I used to be a student here, until the Maleforian War that is. I died from a spear piercing my lung, leaving me on the ground choking on my own blood. How about you?" _He asked with a smile on his face.

I looked at him closely and saw the giant scar that marked the location of the spear's entry point. With a sigh I recounted my tale up until now.

"Because of all that has happened I have not been given a real name, so I go by Subject 001."

Nahz scratched the back of his head in thought, and then smiled as he finished thinking.

"_How about I call you Kyle?" _Offered Nahz.

I thought about it for a second then replied with a yes. He grinned, and then looked down the halls.

"_If you want to get to the elders, then you should follow me. I'll take you there but you can't tell anyone you can see me. If you do they'll just have more questions for you that I'm sure you don't know the answer to."_

I looked him straight in the eye.

"And why is that?"

Nahz just laughed.

"_I'm a ghost, idiot. If you tell anyone they'll think you're a freak because you will be the first to have seen me." _He said with another laugh.

I started walking but stopped immediately, lining my sights up with his clear blue skull.

"Why were you following me in the first place?"

He took on a serious expression after hearing this.

"_I needed to be sure you weren't hostile. If you were I would have had to kill you. I may not have a physical form, but that doesn't mean magic isn't within my grasp. I can still kill things. I'm the guardian of this school. The place was founded by my very great grandfather and his friend, so since my soul has not been able to find rest I have decided to stay here and watch over the students here. This temple was built to be like a giant military base, but was turned into a school." _Nahz explained.

We had started walking again and made it to the elders' main office in no time.

"There you are!"

Cynder walked over to me and slapped me.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere." She growled.

I glared at her and responded with the same tone of voice.

"I was running through the halls searching for you. You ran away and left me behind."

She blushed slightly with embarrassment and sat by Spyro.

There were four dragons beside them: a red one, a blue one, a twitchy yellow one, and a huge green one.

The green one stepped forward and introduced the other dragons.

"Hello young one. My name is Terrador. It is nice to meet you. I am the guardian of earth and the principal of this fine academy. The yellow dragon is Volteer, the blue one is Cyril, and the red one is Toul."

Spyro stood up and observed me closely.

"It seems Cynder helped you choose some new clothes. They look good, much better than your rags you wore when we met you." Cynder joked.

I snorted and turned to Terrador.

"Since you basically own this place, do you think you could allow me to live here for the time being?" I asked.

Terrador smiled and placed a paw on my shoulder.

"We heard about where you came from, and about your current condition. So yes, you may live here. Spyro and Cynder will lead you to your room. There is only one little detail, you have to go to school here and hand over the data you have on the facility."

After handing over the data and filling out some paperwork I was shown to my new room.

"Here we are! Room 272. Once you're finished with putting your stuff away we'll show you to the mess hall." Spyro said.

With that Spyro and Cynder walked out into the hall and sat against the wall to talk with a glowing yellow bug.

I closed the door and set my pack on the bed.

"_Well, nice right?"_

I turned around and saw Nahz sitting in front of the door.

I nodded and proceeded to unpack my gear.

"_You have a lot of weapons there. You expecting an ambush?" _He asked with a slight chuckle.

I shook my head no and placed my stuff in different areas around the room. I put my clothes in the wardrobe and my crystals and bolts in the night stand. The blade from one of the test subjects was put on a set of pegs above my window.

"_You all set?" _Nahz asked, clearly anxious to go do something.

I looked around my room then nodded.

"_Good, then let's go!" _He said with intense enthusiasm.

We left my room and found my guides standing right in front of me. The little bug flew right up to my face.

"Perfect. Let's go get something to eat now." It said.

I looked at the yellow insect with curiosity then looked at Spyro and Cynder.

"Who's the bug?" I asked.

The two laughed hysterically until Spyro spoke up.

"He's my foster. His name is Sparx." Spyro answered with a huge grin on his face.

I nodded and started walking.

After about ten minutes we made it to the mess hall.

"We're here!" Spyro announced with a lot of enthusiasm.

I got in line with the other students and just followed the movement of the mile long line.

When it was my turn to order I got two steaks, a salad, and a piece of cake.

"That'll be ten silver hon." The cashier said.

I handed the cashier the money and waited for Spyro and Cynder to get their meals. They finished grabbing their dinner and led me to a table full of different colored dragons.

Spyro sat down first and introduced me to the group.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet 001. We met him while out searching for the facility I mentioned before."

They all nodded and told me their names.

The red dragon's name was Flame. He looked just like Spyro only a little more bulky. His tail blade is a spearhead.

The pink one's name was Ember. She is wearing a necklace with a heart shaped ruby on it. Her tail blade is in the shape of a heart as well. She has a thin and curvy shape and won't stop looking at Spyro.

The black dragon (not Cynder) is named Onyse. She has two long pointed teeth in the front of her mouth, giving her a vampiric look. She is long and slender with a scythe-like tail blade.

The blue dragon goes by the name of Owaru. This isn't his real name, but he went by that nickname for so long everyone forgot his real name. He is long and thin and has frills instead of a tail blade.

The green dragon is Dar'ome. He is bigger than flame and has enough visible muscle to be mistaken for an adult due to his enormous size. He has a flanged mace tail blade.

The yellow dragon is called Irtur. He is skinny and is wearing glasses. His tail blade is a lightning bolt shaped short sword.

The grey dragon's name is Raycer. He is thin, but has some muscle tone to him. He wears goggles and has a crescent shaped tail blade with the convex side facing towards his body.

I nodded to each of them as I took my seat.

"Please, call me Kyle." I said.

Spyro gave him a curious glance but said nothing as he bit into his chicken.

Irtur looked at my bow gun with intense interest.

"May I see that?" He asked.

I shrugged as I passed him my weapon.

He took it carefully and examined it closely, occasionally muttering something like "nice," or "Interesting."

He carefully held it up and took aim, the weapon shaking slightly in his paws. I sighed as he tried to aim at a part of the wall next to a painting of a red dragon.

He went to lower it but accidently pulled the trigger, putting a bolt through the table and into the floor.

Irtur gasped in pain as the gun's kick tore it right out of his paws, landing about five feet away.

"By the ancestors! The recoil of that weapon is enough to break a normal dragon's wrist from continuous use!" Irtur exclaimed.

The group looked from the gun to me as I walked over to retrieve my weapon.

I turned to him and grinned.

"I'm far from normal, friend."

I sat back down and spun my gun around by the finger guard.

With one quick movement I sent a bolt between the eyes of a painting Nahz was sitting under, laughing lightly at his startled reaction.

They stared at me in awe at how effortlessly I used the gun.

"So, what's there to do after dinner?" I asked.

Raycer perked up at that moment.

"We can go to the gym to work out and practice, go to the library, go to the market, and basically do whatever! Classes start tomorrow."

I nodded and decided to just take a walk through the school and get to know the layout.

"I'll go alone." I said.

Dar'ome gave me a curious look.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I looked over at Nahz and nodded slightly, then turned back to the group.

"I'm sure." I replied.

I said goodbye and walked to the exit, Nahz following close behind me.

After we found a quiet hall I turned and started to talk with the ghost next to me.

"You took a liking to me very quickly, why is that?"

He sighed then looked over to me.

"_It's complicated, but I'll make it simple. Your soul's wavelengths match my own enough for me to possibly use you as a vessel. I won't be able to take you over completely, but I'll be able to talk with you and use your body to interact with your surroundings, as well as share any information through a mind link. I want to be your partner,or familiar. Whichever term interests you is fine with me. I just want someone to talk to."_ Said Nahz.

I thought it over then nodded.

"Try it."

Nahz turned to me and walked right into me. Right when he made contact with my body he burst into a blue cloud of smoke.

I felt a different presence inside of my head and immediately heard a voice echo through my mind.

"_Soul fusion is complete. All of your vitals are looking good. Man it's good to be back in a body, even if it's not mine." _Nahz joked.

I chuckled and used the memory link to navigate the labyrinth known as Warfang Temple.

I also got the chance to have an in depth conversation with Nahz. The conversation was very informative and helped a lot.

"_I say we go to sleep, it's getting late."_

I nodded and looked out the window near me and observed the rising moon.

It took me about half the time to get from the other side of the temple to my room than it took to get to the office thanks to the maps.

I opened the door and stripped down to my underwear.

With a sigh of relief I collapsed onto my bed.

"_Pleasant dreams Kyle."_

"G'night Nahz."

And with that, I let the blissful avalanche of sleep take me away.


	6. First day of school

(Third person POV)

It was a beautiful morning at Warfang Temple.

Birds were chirping, civilians were talking, and a nice breeze was blowing through the alleys.

In a clearing in the Temple's courtyard a tall two legged dragon is going through his morning exercises.

He was just finishing up when he heard someone breathing behind him. He turned around and saw Cynder, Onyse and a dragoness he failed to recognize.

The unknown female was a poison dragon with black scales and a forest green underbelly. Her wing membranes were the same color as her underbelly. Her tail ended in four scythe blades arranged to form a plus sign. Her eyes were a bright blue, which seemed to hold an inner fire of sorts, an inner determination.

"Hello."

They nodded and sat down to watch him as he gathered his shirt and equipment.

He turned and back to Cynder and her friends who were blushing lightly.

"H-hi Kyle." Cynder said.

Kyle grinned when he saw their blushes and walked up to the dragoness he didn't know to shake her hand, or paw.

"It's nice to meet you." Kyle said.

She smiled and responded with a quiet hello.

"What is your name?" Asked Kyle.

She got a little more confident and responded with a full smile.

"My name is Calida." She said.

Kyle nodded and walked to the entrance to the courtyard. The three females following close behind. They walked to the mess hall and stood in line for breakfast.

"You seem a little tense, Calida, something wrong?" Kyle asked.

Calida turned to Kyle with a slightly shocked expression, and then looked at one group of dragons off to the side.

Kyle understood from that motion what she meant, and kept his hand near his bow gun's handle, a concentrated expression on his face.

"Don't, you'll get expelled."

He looked at Cynder when she said that, and slowly moved his hand to a more casual and less suspicious position.

They got their food and went to sit down, but were blocked by the group of dragons that Calida mentioned.

"Well well well, boys, looks like we've got a new guy who likes the resident freaks. Though I must say, you are a freaky one yourself." One said.

Cynder growled at the dragon that said that, but was silenced when Kyle put a paw on her shoulder.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Kyle asked with a cold tone of voice.

The thugs gave each other an 'is this guy serious' look before answering.

"We're some friends of the best student here. You might not know him, but his name is Dynworo, the best dragon to ever go to school here." The first thug said.

Kyle grinned after hearing this.

"The best? I doubt it. The best is Spyro, isn't he? You know what? I think he's weak, this boss of yours, a coward who has his lackeys do his dirty little deeds, the useless prick." Kyle grinned.

They growled and one stepped forward and, with one swift movement put Kyle on his back and proceeded to rain blow after blow upon his head.

The thugs laughed as Kyle was beaten, enjoying his pain until Cynder pushed the thug off Kyle and helped him up.

This just made the thugs laugh harder.

"What, you all talk? You can't even stand on your own!" The leader yelled.

The thugs laughed loudly yet again and turned to leave. Before they turned around Kyle stepped forward and growled, getting the attention of the thugs and the other dragons around them.

"Know this, you pathetic excuse for a dragon. I will tolerate your bull shit for a little while, but keep this up and I don't care about the consequences. I will make you suffer worse than you could imagine if Malefor was here." Kyle growled. His voiced laced with venom and sadistic fury. The dragons around Kyle gasped and stared at him in shock.

As he walked past the thugs to his table, he moved his mouth closer to the ear of the leader of the small group. "That's a promise."

Cynder, Denyse and Calida followed him to their table, if a bit hesitantly. Sypro and the others stared at him in shock as well as he took his seat.

"Do you know who you're messing with? They'll make your life here unbearable!" Spyro said with a worried expression on his face.

Kyle grinned in response.

"Not if they want to be able to walk again they won't!" He laughed

The look on his face sent shivers down the group's spines and they ate in relative silence until Kyle realized something pretty important. "I don't know what classes I have! Shit!"

Spyro pulled a piece of paper out of his bags and handed it to Kyle.

"Your schedule. All your classes are with me." Spyro said.

Kyle looked at the slip of paper and began memorizing its contents.

His day started with a science class, and then moved to a math class. The next class was history with gym immediately after. Lunch was next then combat training. His day ended with a short geography class and art.

He put the paper in his pocket and finished his meal.

Spyro and Cynder finished as well and they left to get to their class.

"I'm amazed it took a whole day for someone to come up to me and make fun of my appearance." Kyle mumbled as they walked.

Spyro nodded in agreement and they entered the classroom.

The room was a decent sized square room with three columns of six tables. A huge chalkboard covered the wall in front of the room. Shelves of textbooks and other objects were scattered around the edges of the room. There were tables with stoves and test tubes, all of which were full of liquids of various colors. A wide rectangular window took up the wall on the other side of the room. In the back of the room stood some big oven like contraptions as well as several other machines.

Kyle winced slightly when a headache coursed through his skull.

Without any warning the room became coated in rust and broken glass. Dead scientists were laying on the floor, rotting. Some corpse creatures were looking at him hungrily while the machines were replaced with various power systems and dissection equipment. There was a table with a mechanical arm above it that had various needles.

The room looked exactly like the room he woke up in at the testing facility.

Just as quickly as the room changed it returned to normal, leaving a puzzled Volteer standing before him.

"Are you alright?" The electric guardian asked concerned.

Kyle nodded and shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry, I just zoned out there. You were saying?" He asked.

Volteer looked him over critically before nodding.

"Very well. I was saying that you can sit wherever you want. There isn't any seating arrangement." Volteer answered with a questioning gaze.

Kyle took a seat in the back of the room near Spyro and Cynder.

Volteer returned to his desk and looked at the class for a bit before pulling out some materials.

"Ok class. I want you all to meet your new classmate. Would you please stand and give us your name and anything you feel like sharing?" Volteer asked in a speedy yet polite voice.

Kyle stood up and looked at the other students.

"My name is Kyle and I'm not from Warfang. I enjoy quiet and night time, and I prefer to be alone but won't push away friendly company." Kyle announced.

He sat down and Volteer nodded then began the lesson.

"Today we will be working with some of the plants found in the forests around Warfang. Please come forward and grab your plant. This exercise will be to show you the capabilities of some local flora and fauna."

The large group of students stood up and grabbed a plant.

Kyle was the last in line for a plant.

It was a very small, dark vine with a few flowers and thorns on it. The outer petals were colored a deep black and the inner grouping was a near black crimson.

"Now we will begin with getting to know our plants. More specifically what their names are and the details of their compositions." Announced Volteer.

Volteer went down each row of students to hear their observations and what they thought their plant was. He would then tell the student what plant they had and what it did if they didn't know.

Spyro got a flower called the Lavender Wyrmtongue, a plant that resembles a dragon's tongue with a purple tint to it. It is used to make low grade mana potions and balms.

Cynder's flower is called the Toad Trillium Shoot. It is a stalk used to make a poison that is lowers the target's motor functions and slows the healing process of wounds.

Finally Volteer stood before Kyle as he finished observing the plant.

"And what kind of plant do you think you have?"

Kyle stared at it and thought for a moment.

"It is the Bloody Alumroot. It is very rare and is only capable of being made through a mutation brought on by the exposure to blood magic during germination. It is only able to be harvested during the night and is very hard to spot due to its coloring. The stem is capable of healing severe wounds while the petals are almost instant death. It is commonly found in old shrines and places of sacrifice in response to the blood that has soaked the soil in those areas. The best way to counter the poison is to drink the blood of a dragon who has suffered greatly or survived the effects of the poison once before. It is the very first plant to have been made almost completely through magic from its natural surroundings. The seeds have a poison in them that is able to disorient the organism attempting to consume it. Is that correct?" Kyle said with a bored tone of voice.

The class sat speechless for a long time, making him feel very uncomfortable.

Volteer was the first to gather himself.

"That is correct. In fact, it is the very definition of that plant! How did you learn this?" He asked.

Kyle shifted slightly under the dumbfounded stares of the students.

"I was taught by the one who made me. He made sure I got a good education." Kyle responded.

Volteer's face showed slight confusion at hearing the words 'who made me' but shook it off as a poor choice of words.

"Very well. Alright class, I want you all to research your plants and give me a written paragraph on them. Kyle, you're exempt from this assignment since you know so much about your plant already. Class Dismissed!"

With that the students filed out of the science room and moved to their next class. As they were walking to their next class Spyro walked up to Kyle and looked him in the eye.

"You lucky fuck. HOW DO YOU KNOW SO DAMN MUCH?" The purple dragon yelled. Spyro placed his forepaws on Kyle's shoulders and started shaking him. "Your first assignment and you get exempt from it! YOU LUCKY FUCK!"

Kyle laughs and pushes Spyro off him. Cynder couldn't hold back a snicker either. They continue walking until they reach their next class.

Math class went by awfully fast. The class was learning about calculating slopes and such, which was fairly easy for Kyle. Next up was history.

This class was the only one that Kyle didn't do so well in. Cyril was the teacher. He kept referring back to his noble lineage and stuff, taking up most of the class time. The material that he managed to get out confused Kyle greatly and was hard to grasp, but a look around the class showed the rest of the students being lost as well.

Gym class was way easier. The teacher was a darkness dragon by the name of Xynk. The first exercise was a ten minute jog around the gym and several other agility based preparations. They then moved to a game of dodge ball. The balls used for this game were two feet in diameter to enable easier use. Kyle dominated this game alongside Spyro and Cynder.

Lunch went by without any issues, except for the multiple stares directed at Kyle.

Kyle walked through the halls after lunch, trying to find the combat practice room. It took a while, but he finally found the room and went inside. The class had already started, but thankfully it was just a lecture on different styles.

"Ah, it's good to see you made it young one."

The speaker was Terrador, the teacher for the class.

"I apologize sir! I got lost on the way here! It won't happen again!" Kyle barked.

Terrador chuckled at Kyle's stoic military attitude and motioned for him to come to the center of the circle of students.

"Today we will test your skills in combat. You will be going up against several training dummies. They will increase in strength and speed as you go through the levels. Now since this is your first time I want to start you off with some low level ape dummies and you can work your way up. Since Spyro and Cynder spoke highly of your capabilities, I expect you to get through five waves. Step forward when you are ready." Terrador said.

Kyle walked into the circle and drew his weapon. When the dummies appeared Kyle grabbed his head when another headache shot through it.

The room started to age fall apart. The torches on the wall were replaced with flickering lights and the braziers started aging and falling to pieces. A large observers box appeared above where the students and faculty were standing. The Students and other observers disappeared and the observers box lit up with life as a cheetah in a lab coat covered in blood and stitches all over his face appeared in the box. The stands in the room filled up with the same creatures that were in the testing facility. The pillars that lined the walls became covered in spikes. Kyle looked around the room before looking to the center of the arena.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when several explosions of blood occurred in the center of the arena, leaving several of the Corpse Creatures staring back at him.

"ROUND ONE!" A deep growling voice yelled. It sounded like it was choking up some type of liquid.

"Let's party, fuckers." Kyle said

With that he charged them, firing bolts. The bolts impaled the creatures in the face and upper bodies. When they got too close he stabbed them with the knife on his bolt weapon. After the first wave was completed the cheetah in the lab coat pressed a button and more the the rotting enemies popped up.

"ROUND TWO!"

Kyle shot the first group of enemies in the face yet again, splattering more brain matter on the floor. After clearing the group he charged one of the corpses that had a crossbow arm and ripped its head from its shoulders, laughing lightly as he spun around and returned to butchering the others.

"ROUND THREE!"

A large blast of blood in center of the arena signaled the arrival a boss. Standing in the center of the arena was a huge fat corpse creature with maces for hands that stood around seven feet tall. Its feet were covered in metal and it had spikes running down it's back. It had slime green stomach fluids seeping out of its mouth and pores on its belly. The left eye had large welts on it and the right eye was bloodshot. The mouth was so big it could fit a full grown dragon's head inside.

"You are one ugly fuck aren't you?"

The Behemoth roared and charged, flailing its arms wildly as it ran. Kyle jumped over one of its swings and shot it in the face. The Behemoth roared in pain then continued its assault. Kyle dodged to the left to avoid being crushed, but failed to dodge a sweeping attack that launched him a few feet across the arena. Kyle got up shakily, spitting out some blood as her tried to steady himself. The Behemoth Charged again, and was knocked over by taking a bolt to the knee.

Kyle ran up to the Behemoth and climbed on its back, putting bolt after bolt into its skull. Grinning at the skull that was slowly disappearing. After three more bolts it fell to the ground dead.

"ROUND FOUR!"

Two more explosions of blood left behind two more Behemoths.

"God damn it! I'm seriously getting pissed off here!" Kyle whined as the monstrosities charged him.

When they got close Kyle dodged left while putting a hole in the knee of the Behemoth on the left.

Once it hit the ground Kyle jumped on it and started to shoot it like he did the last one. This time however, there was another Behemoth to worry about. Kyle looked up just in time to see the Behemoth swinging its mace.

Kyle jumped off the Behemoth, only to watch in amusement as the first one splattered its companion all over the place. Kyle yelped in pain when some of the slimy drops got on his arm, burning through his shirt and scorching his skin.

The other Behemoth didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, it just walked right through the large puddle of acidic slime. This proved to be a bad thing because the slime stuck to it, preventing him from latching onto it. The acid covered Behemoth charged Kyle and slammed him into the ground, leaving a sizable crater.

Kyle rolled out of the crater and stood up shakily, blood dripping from his mouth and several deep wounds on his body. The Behemoth swung both arms, hoping to crush the test subject hunched over in pain.

"NO!"

Kyle swung both his left arm up and a metallic clang echoed throughout the room.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes and saw his sword arm stopping the mace from colliding with his already damaged frame.

With a wide grin on his face, Kyle pushed the behemoth back and charged him, stabbing it through the skull with a spear punch.

"ROUND FIVE!"

"Finally, the last round." Kyle sighed.

A loud rumbling was heard as the arena started shaking. In the center of the arena was a blast of blood so large it could fill a swimming pool.

Kyle lifted an arm to protect his eyes and groaned at what he saw.

Standing in the center of the arena was a huge scorpion. Its limbs were made out of arms and legs sewn together that ended with multiple spikes and it had two scorpion tails swaying behind it. A pair of pincers protruded from either side of its head. The pincers were large metal scissors. It had thirteen eyes, six on each side and one in the middle of its forehead. The mouth was a big enough to fit a full grown dragon in it.

"You've gotta be kidding me. how am I supposed to kill this thing?" Kyle said.

The scorpion let out a loud screech and launched one of its tails at Kyle. He barely dodged it and retaliated with a swarm of bolts that impaled its face and eyes.

Once the bolts collided with the eyes the spider/scorpion screamed in pain and attacked again with its tails.

One of the tails got stuck in the ground, allowing Kyle to run up it and jump onto the monster's head.

Like with the Behemoths, Kyle unleashed bolt after bolt into the giant scorpion's face. This got the desired result of damaging the oversized arachnid. It lifted a pincher and smashed Kyle across the room with it. Kyle got up and grinned.

"Now I know how to kill you."

Kyle opened fire on the eyes, blinding and weakening the enemy. The scorpion tried to stab him with its stingers, but failed to get close. After receiving even more punishment, the scorpion let out a real high pitched screech and dug into the ground. Kyle sighed in relief as the arena returned to normal.

"Thank the ancestors. I did it!" Kyle cheered.

He turned to his friends and saw their shocked expressions. Kyle Smiled and laughed before falling to his knees coughing up blood. The last thing he remembered seeing before his vision went black was a dragon in a white lab coat smiling at him.

"Good job, 001."


End file.
